Solaris
by T. Lecter
Summary: quente como um dia de verão. / [oi dan é pra você é claro]


**Solaris**

_quente como um dia de verão_

_é para o dan_

Os longos cabelos ruivos se assanhavam contra o vento, embelezando com sua serenidade o alpendre que era fracamente iluminado por alguns raios alaranjados que o crepúsculo parecia estar preguiçoso demais para levar consigo. Uzumaki Kushina tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto, intimamente ligado ao brilho sonhador dos olhos verdes. A mão direita acarinhava o ventre, quase como se este fosse uma companhia extra e carente de atenção e merecedora de todo o cuidado do mundo. A ruiva, em silêncio, repetia um mantra que dizia com clareza "A mamãe está aqui para cuidar de você." E em seu silêncio se perdia, como se uma sutil clareira se abrisse no limiar entre a realidade e o sonho, em que o feto em seu útero já tinha nome, sorriso, cabelos loiros como os do pai e mais força de vontade que qualquer ser humano existente no planeta Terra.

Por detrás deles – ela e seu companheiro no ventre – uma figura altiva e cuidadosa se aproximou. Os cabelos iluminados pela cor aloirada e os olhos azuis como o céu de um amanhecer, bem como aquele sorriso límpido, puro, apaixonado, tanto pelos fios ruivos esvoaçantes quanto pela completude de quem os tentava manter quietos usando os dedos da mão esquerda. A presença dele não passou batida, é claro. Namikaze Minato tinha uma das presenças mais notórias daquela vila. Ainda mais por ela, que reconheceria sua essência mesmo em uma floresta de sombras desconhecidas.

- O sol hoje se pôs mais tarde – A voz dela flutuou pelo ar, chegando aos ouvidos dele como uma melodia que tinha o vento como duetista. Um sorriso foi direcionado a ele, e então ao céu. O azul escurecido que ia finalmente esmaltando cada centímetro do firmamento banhava o horizonte, deslizando por trás das montanhas numa suavidade tão sutil quanto os carinhos que Kushina fazia na própria barriga. O loiro a envolveu, abraçando-a por trás e acarinhando seus braços com a palma das mãos, deixando-as pousar sobre a dela. No meio tempo, beijou-lhe o ombro – e o pescoço, para provocar-lhe arrepios e risos. Àquele horário o céu já deveria estar negro, mas apenas linhas de neon costuravam a distancia em linhas irregulares.

- Cheguei tarde para ver, no entanto – a afirmação tinha um tom sutil de melancolia. Gostava daqueles momentos em que ambos podiam compartilhar de algo espetacular. E naquela tarde ele se atrasara e – como se o mundo o quisesse dar alguma ajuda extra em seu atraso – até mesmo o sol o esperara. Sentiu-se frustrado por chegar quando o último sinal de luz amarela se escondera, e completou seus devaneios com uma ideia extravagante: – Ainda há tempo de engarrafá-lo, enquanto ele escorre pelo horizonte.

Uma risada serena veio aos lábios dela, escapando em tons musicais que variavam entre mi bemol e claves de sol, quase como um soluço desastrado no meio da canção. A mão que tentava controlar a natureza selvagem de seus cabelos finalmente se rendeu ao vento – e ao calor que as mãos de Minato traziam consigo – pousando sob elas, encaixando-se entre os dedos. Kushina só precisou se inclinar um pouco para que sua cabeça descansasse sobre o peito dele. – Está frio aqui fora – ela disse num murmúrio. Tinha a impressão de que o sol levara consigo, além de toda a luz do mundo, também o calor de seu corpo. Sentiu o abraço de Minato tornar-se mais firme e os lábios dele beijarem seu rosto. Quente como um dia de verão.

- Vamos entrar. Ele vai estar de volta amanhã.

Acatando as palavras dele, Kushina o acompanhou. Sua mão presa à dele, os passos sincronizados e um sorriso que parecia marcado em seu rosto irreversivelmente. E ao acompanhar a imagem dele a adentrar a casa, a clareira que espelhava o horizonte desaparecia de seu campo de visão, toda a escuridão que ia abraçando o céu se esvaía diante dela e apenas Minato se fazia presente. Seu calor, sua presença, seus cabelos dourados e os olhos oceânicos e uma certeza que ia crescendo em seu peito, quase como uma primavera surgindo em campo aberto. Seu sol estava bem ali, diante dela, e seu calor era infinitamente mais acolhedor que o daquele que tardiamente se despedira, não por esperar por ele, mas por querer mantê-la aquecida até que a noite o trouxesse para casa, trazendo consigo o amanhecer em seus olhos.

No momento em que se deixou cair em seu abraço, seus longos cabelos vermelhos simularam um crepúsculo.

**xx**

**N/A:** Não, eu não fiz referência nenhuma à Saga Crepúsculo, se foi isso que você viu, você leu tudo errado, não mande review.

Era uma vez o João, um menino que estava perdendo a fé em sua amada companheira de guerra, Maria. Então João lhe fez um desafio - sem esperança nenhuma de ser atendido - e ela jurou que o cumpriria. Maria suspeita que João não acreditava que ela o cumpriria, mas cumpriu assim mesmo. Não provar que ele estava errado, mas só para que sua fé fosse restaurada - uma tentativa tola, sutil, inquieta, mas com as melhores das intenções. Se foram felizes para sempre ou não, quem sabe? Esses finais me dão arrepios.

Oi Dan te amo.

Ps.: o lance do sol engarrafado ao escorrer pelo horizonte veio do Dan, mas ele ainda sou eu, então tanto faz. 3


End file.
